


Museum Date

by tinyko



Series: Prorok and Self Insert [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Cold Weather, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Museum Date, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia, could be seen as pre-relationship or dating, i went to the museum today and was inspired, its like an alternate to my ulaz story, where instead prorok ended up in the real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: Leo and Prorok go to a museum.





	Museum Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is like an alternate to my Ulaz story, where Prorok appears on Leo's balcony not Ulaz.

Cold air blows through the buildings and trees as two bundled up figures walk down the street. The smaller holds his hat to his head as a strong gust of wind blows by. The taller tighens his grip on the smaller's hand. He smiles up at him and swings their hands gently.

"How far away was this museum again, Leo?"

Leo, the smaller, looks around, "Not too much further, and we're going to a couple museums, Prorok."

The older man, Prorok, huffs, a puff of white leaving his mouth before he nuzzles back down into his oversized scarf looped around his wide shoulders a couple times. Leo had dressed him, trying to hide his purple fur, his ears, his teeth. It /is/ a little uncomfortable, having a winter coat of fur with a jacket, scarf and hat, but if it means he can go out with his tiny love, he would go through much worse.

They turn a corner and Leo bounces a little, "Ah! That there-" He points to the wall of the building - "That's the side of the butterfly enclosure! It's so cool in there, but.. we probably can't go in, it's really warm in there."

The way his smile fades sends a jolt through Prorok and he squeezes gently on the small hand, "We can, I don't mind."

Leo eyes light up, "Are you sure?"

"I'm surr we can find a spot hidden off from the rest."

His smile returns and he nods, a skip in his step as they make their way to the entrance. They decided to go in the middle of the week during a school week just before the winter holiday, so there wouldn't be nearly as many people and maybe Prorok could take off his hat and scarf.

Prorok hangs off to the side as Leo walks up to the ticket booth, talking with the young lady there. He's on his tip toes to see over the counter and he taps on his lips begore pointing at something on the board with the prices. He's soon walking over to the bundled up galra with two pieces of paper.

"Here's your ticket!"

Prorok takes the small paper and pockets it as Leo loops his arm around his elbow and tugging on thr older male, "C'mon! I want to see the butterflies first! It's the whole reason I brought my camera."

He let's Leo pull him to the end of the museum's main hall, to a huge glass wall. Prorok ducks down a little as they go through the doors and he is hit with a wall of heat and humidity. Leo starts pulling off his jacket and hat, tying his jacket around his waist and shoving his hat in his bag. Prorok looks around and surprisingly there's no one else in the enclosure, so he starts to peel off his own layers until he's in just a white tee shirt.

The enclosure is large, several storeys high with huge tropical plants and many, many types of butterflies gliding around. Leo looks around in awe, a smile on his lips. Prorok's ears droop in adoration as the young man pulls out his camera and starts to take pictures. He finds a bench to plop down on while Leo snaps photo after photo.

Leo follows a large yellow butterfly with the viewfinder, waiting for it to land so he can take a photo of it. It starts to descend and lands on top of something very purple. Tilting his head to the side, Leo zooms out to see Prorok, looking slightly startled as the butterfly slowly opens and closes its wings. A gasp leaves Leo's lips.

"Don't move!" Leo whispers, "Don't scare it!"

Prorok holds deathly still as Leo snaps several photos of the butterly resting on his shoulder. It flutters its wings once more before taking off, and the galra takes a deep breath. Leo goes through his photos, smiling at them.

The older male gets an idea, and stands.

"Hey, could I maybe... use your camera?" He avoids eye contact and voice flustered.

Leo smiles and nods, holding the camera out and giving him a quick run down of the basic features. Prorok nods, and turns to take a couple practice shots, letting Leo wander off down the path towards the waterfall.

As Leo gazes up at the water and the butterflies around, one lands in the back of his head, the young man not even noticing. Prorok takes this opportunity and takes a couple photos of the unsuspecting male. Leo hears the shutter snaps and looks over and a blush erupts on his cheeks and the butterfly on his head glides away as he lunges for the camera. Prorok holds it higher than the tiny male can reach and rubs his head. 

"There was a butterfly," Prorok says with a crooked smile, his teeth pulling at his lips.

Leo pauses, blinking, his blush dying down just a little as Prorok hands the camera back to him, showing the picture he took of the butterfly and Leo. His eyes twinkle at the photo, his blush returning full force.

"This is really good!" Leo smiles up at the taller male.

Prorok smiles shyly, sputtering a little, his ears perking, then drooping. Leo smiles bashfully and goes to hand the camera back to the taller man, but he holds his hand up. Leo tucks his camera away instead as they head towards the exit of the butterfly enclosure and continuing their date at the natural history museum.

 

It's a couple hours later when they exit the building, bundled back up. Grey clouds cover the  sky and little small flakes start to float down in the air. Leo glances up and breathes out, eyes shining brightly.

"Snow! The first snow!"

Prorok holds out his gloved hand, looking up and watching a tiny white flake fall into his palm. Leo claps his gloved hands together in excitement. 

They stand and watch the snow fall, before Leo looks up at his tall partner, and grasps his large hand and pulls him along to the art museum across the park in front of the history museum.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay for a lot of galra lmao


End file.
